


Lost Boy

by NeverlandBae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Panfire, Past Hookfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse into Baelfire's time in Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too devious just testing the waters of these two as far as my writing goes.

Baelfire had spent what felt like ages in the cave. He’d laid on that rock night after night, looking up at the star map he’d made. Home. He knew the way, he just didn’t have a way to get there. All those nights of the same routine, losing just a little bit more hope every morning when he woke up in that cave, it wore on Baelfire. He yearned for freedom from the confines of his new home. Peter hadn’t bothered him in the cave. He knew where he was, so he wasn’t too worried. He’d been invited to join them, but Baelfire was too proud for that.   
  
That was in the beginning though. His pride had dwindled along with his hope in that cave, and one day, he gave in. He followed the noise to the Lost Boys camp. They were dancing and yelling around the fire, with music from a pipe playing. Bae knew that music. It was Peter’s pipe, and his favorite song. The song only heard by boys who felt truly lost. Bae heard it loud and clear that night. He stumbled out of the tree line and it took a moment for anyone to notice him. Little by little the dancing stopped and they stared at him until Peter’s pipe stopped as well and all eyes were on the young lost pirate.   
  
“Baelfire.” Peter spoke first, standing up from the log he was sitting on. “How nice of you to join us.” He said with a quirk of his eyebrows. Baelfire stayed silent, not knowing what he wanted to say just yet. He just wanted to be out of that cave. Looking around, he noticed a few faces he recognized from the first time he’d met Peter, in the Enchanted Forest. There weren’t as many Lost Boys back then, but it seemed the ones he did have stayed loyal to him over time.   
  
“Have you just come to stare?” Peter spoke up again when Baelfire didn’t talk right away. Baelfire looked over to Peter, his expression bordering unreadable but Peter was good with those sorts of things. He knew why Baelfire had come out of his cave. Baelfire walked forward toward the group, and stepped over one of the logs so he was in the center with Peter. He took a deep breath, bordering on words, but sighed instead. Peter just grinned, patting Bae on the shoulder.  
  
“Baelfire and I are old friends, boys. So I’d like you all to treat him as such. He’s one of us.” Peter announced, looking around at all the faces of the boys watching them. “We’re just having a bit of fun.” Peter said again, turning back to Baelfire. From behind Peter, Felix emerged from the tree house, holding a mask. It was a fox. “Maybe you’d like to join us?” Peter asked, as Felix held out Bae’s old mask for him to take.   
  
Bae ran his fingers over the mask, wondering how it still existed, and why Pan had even kept it. That night had begun so nicely, and it had been the most fun he’d had in the longest time. No one ever wanted to be his friend, not when it meant a chance at running into the Dark One. But when he’d followed Peter’s pipe into the woods and met all the other boys, they had danced and ran and sung and yelled, and it was fantastic. “You kept it?” Baelfire asked, finally breaking his silence. Peter turned to walk back to his log, fixing his fingers on his pipe so he could continue his song. “Of course I did. I never forget a Lost Boy.”   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Stop breathing down my neck.” Bae whispered harshly, glancing back to see Peter leaning over his shoulder. The older boy stepped back. “Hurry up then.” He whispered back. With a sigh, Bae looked back in front of him. He steadied his hand again, pulling the arrow taught against the bow’s string. “It’s going to get away.” He heard from behind him, and closed his eyes in frustration. “Shut up.” He whispered, focusing again on the rabbit.   
  
“Pull it back more it has to go through or it’ll run before we can catch it.” Peter said. The arrow slipped from Bae’s fingers, flying past the rabbit and into the bushes, spooking the rabbit and causing it to dart off into the trees. Baelfire sighed, giving Peter an irritated look.  
  
“See? This is why you need practice.” Peter grinned cheekily. Baelfire rolled his eyes, standing up straight and putting the bow over his shoulder. “I don’t need practice. I need to hunt alone.” He replied. “Or at least with someone who can be quiet for more than a few seconds at a time.” He said as he stomped off into the woods to find the rabbit again. Peter walked along casually behind him. “I’m helping. You have to be able to ignore me, it will make you a better hunter in the end.” Peter picked a twig from a tree as they passed, pulling the leaves off one at a time and tossing them aside. Bae sighed again. It was pretty useless to argue with Peter.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Baelfire sat on top of the tallest cliff he could find, staring out at the sea. Normally, he would see the Captain’s ship out there, floating about aimlessly. But not anymore. He’d left, somehow. The whole ship was gone. It was a foolish thing, but over the years Baelfire had held on to the tiniest bit of hope in the back of his mind, that Killian would regret turning him over to Peter, and that the pirates would come rescue him. They never did. And now they never would.   
  
“You didn’t belong with them.” Baelfire heard from behind him. It wasn’t a shock at all by then. Peter always found him, even when he wanted to be alone. “You belong with us.” Peter said as he stepped forward, standing directly behind the Lost Boy. Bae chewed on his lip. He supposed Peter was right. Even if he’d had a good few weeks with the pirates, in the end it hadn’t mattered. Hook had left him and none of the men cared to come look for him. “I know.” He answered.   
  
Peter reached down a hand and Bae took it, helping himself up off the ledge and brushing the dirt off his pants before standing straight. “Come on. Let’s get back to camp.” Peter suggested, and Bae nodded. He felt his hand be taken into Peter’s and let himself be pulled off toward the path that lead back to camp, back to his friends, the people he’d spent the most time with in his life, and the ones that hadn’t abandoned him. He began to think that maybe he wasn’t so Lost after all.  
  



End file.
